1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a cable saver mechanism for a cable operated device of a bicycle. More specifically, the present invention relates a cable saver mechanism that protects a cable operated device or a part of the bicycle when the bicycle falls over and the cable operated device hits the ground or otherwise causes tension within the cable.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle.
Most of today""s bicycles are multi-speed bicycles that allow the rider to select the appropriate gear ratio to suit the particular riding conditions encountered during the bicycle ride. One of the most popular types of gearing assemblies for multi-speed bicycles utilize a chain extending between a set of front sprockets mounted for rotation with the pedals and a set of rear sprockets mounted on the rear hub of the rear bicycle wheel for rotation therewith. Two derailleurs are typically used to move the chain between the sprockets or gears. Generally, most derailleurs (front or rear derailleurs) include a fixed or base member secured to a bicycle frame, and a movable member with a chain guide that is supported for movement relative to the fixed or base member by a linkage assembly. The chain guide has a pair of guide plates that form a chain receiving slot for contacting and moving a chain between the sprockets.
The derailleurs as well as other cable operated components for such multi-speed bicycles, are constantly being redesigned to operate more efficiently and to improve the design such that they can be made lighter. Accordingly, rear derailleurs are typically constructed of lightweight materials and are made as thin as possible. Of course, this can make the rear derailleur more fragile, and thus, more prone to being damaged should the bicycle hit the ground. One problem that sometimes occurs with certain rear derailleurs is that when the bicycle falls over, the rear derailleur sometimes hits the ground first causing tensioning of the control cable. This is especially the case in a low normal type of rear derailleur, and when the derailleur is at a rear top position. When the derailleur hits the ground, the ground forces the derailleur to move inwardly towards the low gears. This movement of the derailleur causes the gear shifting cable to stretch. If the rear derailleur does not xe2x80x9cgive wayxe2x80x9d the tension of the gear shifting cable generated from the impact of the fall is so great that it would damage either the rear derailleur or the drop-out of the bicycle. Moreover, the rear derailleur and the shift cable may be damaged such that poor gear shifting performance occurs in the future. The cable saver mechanism absorbs the tension of the gear shifting cable that is generated from the impact of the rear derailleur with the ground. Hence, no damage is done to the rear derailleur or the drop-out of the bicycle.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a cable saver mechanism which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a cable saver mechanism that protects a cable operated component by absorbing a shock to the bicycle component.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cable saver mechanism that is relatively simple in construction.
The foregoing objects can basically be attained by providing a cable saver mechanism in a cable of a bicycle component to protect the bicycle component or a part of the bicycle when the bicycle falls over and hits the ground. The cable saver mechanism has a first housing portion, a second housing portion and a biasing member disposed between the first and second housing portions to urge them apart from each other. The first housing portion has a first tubular section with a first end wall and first open end spaced from the first end wall. The first end wall includes a first cable bore with an internal section becoming wider towards the first open end. The second housing portion has a second tubular section with a second end wall and second open end spaced from the second end wall. The second end wall includes a second cable bore. The first and second open ends of the first and second housing portions are movably coupled together. The biasing member is disposed between the first and second end walls to urge the first and second housing portions apart from each other.
The foregoing objects can basically be attained by providing a cable saver mechanism in a cable of a bicycle component to protect the bicycle component or a part of the bicycle when the bicycle falls over and hits the ground. The cable saver mechanism has a first housing portion, a second housing portion and a biasing member disposed between the first and second housing portions to urge them apart from each other. The first housing portion has a first tubular section with a first end wall and first open end spaced from the first end wall. The first end wall includes a first cable bore. The first housing portion includes at least one water drainage bore. The second housing portion has a second tubular section with a second end wall and second open end spaced from the second end wall. The second end wall includes a second cable bore. The first and second open ends of the first and second housing portions are movably coupled together. The biasing member is disposed between the first and second end walls to urge the first and second housing portions apart from each other.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.